Whispering Winds Bk1 Winds Don't Hold The Answer
by Streampebble
Summary: The tribe's ancestors have gone silent. The mountains they live in are growing colder than what the cats can withstand. Will they survive?


_**Healer -**_**Shadow That Seeks A Home (Shadowseeker ) ~** A tall, slender rusty light brown, almost gray, she-cat with a creamy underbelly and dark brown stripes with two that wrap all the way around her neck and meet at her throat pale but clear yellow-green eyes

_**Cave Guards -**_**Amber Glowing In Sun (Amber)- **a tabby gray she-cat with beautiful green eyes**Bird That Flies South(Bird)**- a thin, beautiful, light brown tabby she-cat with light forest green **Breeze That Ruffles Fur (Breeze) -** black tom with bright blue eyes**Crack Of Booming Thunder (Thunder) -** Large black tom with gray splotches and bright yellow eyes **Eagle That Rides On Wind (Eagle) -** tall, handsome brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and tail tip

**Flame That Burns Leaves(Flame)- **flame colored tom with green eyes

**Hawk That Soars Through Sky (Hawk)-**A light brown tom with blue eyes

**Misty day of cold dawn(Misty) - **beautiful, slender, silver she-cat with blue eyes and flecks**Light Of Lightning Strike (Lightning) -** Light orange tabby she-cat with dull green eye**Mountain That Reaches The Sky (Mountain) -** Dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes**Shimmer Of The Silver Pelt In The Sky (Sky) -** a muscular silver she-cat with pale blue eyes **Silver That Reflets Water(Silver)- **a large silver tom with glowing amber eyes **Wolf That Howls Silently (Wolf) - **large grey tom with amber eyes

_**PreyHunters -**_**Blaze of Bright Flame (Blaze) -** ginger tom with a white underbelly that starts at his neck**Blossom On Spring Tree (Blossom)**- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Boom Of Cracking Rock (Boom) -** A huge brown tabby-tom**Dusk That Hides The Sun (Dusk) -**, light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**Fire that ends Day (Fire)**- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt**Light Of The Brightest Day (Light)- **light brown tabby she-cat with huge blue eyes

**Light Of Early Dawn (Dawn)- **little silver tabby she-cat with shining silver eyes**Little One Who Dances On Water (Little) - **a petite tabby brown and white she-cat**Sadness Forever Forgotten (Sadness) -** a small white tom with gray eyes**Smoke that clouds forest(Smoke) -**gray tom, with green eyes

**Snake of Poison (Snake) - **A black tom with a white tipped tail and green eyes**Song Of Chirping Cricket (Song) - **Pretty grayish-white she-cat with sky-blue eyes and two black streaks on each cheek

**Stone That Never Breaks (Stone): **long-legged dark gray tabby tom**Swan That Flies On The Breeze(Swan) - **A small white she-cat

**Wolf That Haunts The Shadows (Wolf) - **Huge dark gray tom with green eyes

_**Cave Guards To-Be -**_**Blazing Sunrise Across Morning Horizon(Blaze) -** Orange tom with blazing blue eyes

**Eclipse Over Larks Journey (Eclipse) –** small black she-cat with amber eyes**Pool Of Molten Silver (Pool) -** silver she-cat with silver-grey eyes.**Panther that climbs Tree (Panther) **- large tom with sandy fur, and glowing amber eyes

**Strike Of Serpent Snake (Serpent) -** small thin black tom with brown stripes down his pelt

**Thorn On Briar Bush (Thorn)** - Dark brown tom with white chest and amber eyes**Tiger That Stalks In Haunted Dreams (Haunt) - **brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes**Wind That Blows The Leaf (Wind) -** a thin, golden brown she-cat with light green eyes

_**Prey Hunters To-Be -**_**Courage Of A Noble Heart (Courage)-**lean brown and golden tom with soft brown eyes**Dust That Flows With The Wind (Dust) - **dark and light brown tabby tom with green eyes**Fox That Haunts The Forest(Fox)-**a handsome ginger tom with green eyes

**Sky At Winter Noon (Sky) - **a slender white she cat with grey paws, ears, muzzle, and tail tip_**Kit Mothers**__-_**Gaze That Travels Through Stars (Gaze) **- pretty black she-cat with green eyes mother of Stone's kits: Dew on Morning Grass(Dew), Moon Where no Sun Shines(Moon), and Spider That Spins Web(Spider)**Mist That Shimmers In Sunlight (Mist)- **silver she-cat with amber eyes mother of Eagle's kits: Robin That Dances Through Sky(Robin), Soul That lives Within(Soul), and Sky of Midnight Blue(Blue)**Vixen That Runs Through Dreams (Vixen) -** Dark ginger she-cat with black legs and gray paws mother of Spirit That Never Rests(Spirit) and Tiger That Stalks In Moonlight

_**Kits -**_

**Robin That Dances Through Sky (Robin) -** long-haired dark brown she-cat with amber eyes and a fluffy tail, 4 months old

**Soul That Lives Within (Soul) - **sleek white she-cat with wispy blue eyes that seem clouded by fog, 4 months old

**Sky of Midnight Blue (Blue) -** small black tom with deep blue eyes and a gray dash on his forehead, 4 months

**Spirit That Never Rests (Spirit) -** tall silver she-cat with white paws and gray eyes,**Tiger that Stalks in Moonlight (Tiger)- **Long-legged ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes,

**Dew On Morning Grass (Dew) - **small black she-kit with bright blue eyes, 2 days old**Moon Where No Sun Shines (Moon) - **A fluffy grey-and-white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes, 2 days old

**Spider That Spins Web (Spider) -** black tom with blue eyes, 2 days old

Prologue

Shadows surrounded the cave as winds gusted around. Shadowseeker lay in her nest_ I should be trying to read the wind. There haven't been any signs though. My ancestors have been silent since Mist went into the nursery which was six months ago._ She thought bitterly,

"Shadowseeker, Vixen's kits are coming." Blossom meowed.

Shadowseeker immediately grabbed her herbs for the back of the cave and darted to the nursery. Vixen was panting hard as spasms gripped her. _These kits won't last because of the prey shortage. What am I doing wrong?_ Shadowseeker thought. Vixen pushed and a tiny white she-cat rolled out.

"You're doing fine Vixen only one more to go." Gaze encouraged the she-cat.

Vixen pushed again and a ginger and black tom was born.

" Vixen you have one tom and one she-cat." Shadowseeker purred.

"I'll named the tom Tiger that stalks in moonlight and I'll name the she-cat Spirit that never rests." Vixen purred and rested her head on her paws.

"Beautiful names Vixen." Mist chirped.


End file.
